On refait la scène !
by JuSt-Enilda
Summary: Prenez une scène de The Jean Genie... mais changer la réaction des personnages... et voici ce que vous obtenez ! Pairing ? Mystère et boule de gomme :P[oneshot]


Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Instant Star.

Voilà un petit one-shot que j'ai fait pour m'amuser sur un pairing assez... inatendu ! lol A vous de voir ;)

La scène se déroule durant "The Jean Genie", je suppose que ceux qui ont vu l'épisode vont la reconnaître, c'est quand Speed est sur le point de dire à Jude ce qu'il ressent, mais qu'il est interompu par Wally et Kyle... Et bien j'ai ré-écrit la scène, en changeant quelques petites choses...

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Jude et Spiederman étaient assis dans un fauteuil, dans leur studio. Jude composait une chanson, à la guitare, et Speed l'accompagnait, frappant le rhytme sur un tam-tam. Ils discutaient, et, Spiederman semblait prêt à avouer quelque chose à la jeune fille, quand Wally et Kyle débarquèrent, l'air très entousiastes. Wally tenait à la main une cassette, quelque chose de sois-disant très très drôle. Après avoir regardé la fameuse vidéo, ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était un enregistrement d'une émission, un reportage sur la sois-disant histoire d'amour entre la jeune Jude Harrison et le bassiste du groupe Spiederman Mind Explosion, Wally Robbins. Seul Speed ne paraissait pas amusé... Tout le monde savait qu'il avait toujours eût un faible pour Jude..._

-Mec, tu sors avec elle ?

_Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de rire, et Wally fronça les sourcils._

-Non...

-On dirai pas, pourtant...

_Jude soupira. Speed pouvait être vraiment insuportable quand il voulait. Kyle semblait penser la même chose_.

-Arrête, Spiederman, tu commences vraiment à devenir lourd, là...

-Tu sais ce que j'trouve lourd ? Qu'une émission de télévision m'apprenne la vérité sur vous deux... Ca me donne envie de vomir...

-Ferme-la, Speed !

_Spiederman se leva brusquement pour faire face à Wally, qui se leva aussi_.

-Hey, les mecs, vous n'allez pas vous battre, quand même ?

_Kyle se leva aussi, prêt à les séparer si jamais Speed se jetait sur Wally pour le frapper. Jude les trouvait tout à fait ridicule, surtout qu'elle était le centre de la dispute, à cause de la stupide jalousie de Speed._

-Je sors pas avec Jude !

-Ah ouais ?

_Speed attrapa rageusement la télécommande, et passa la vidéo à nouveau. Il fit un arrêt sur image. A l'écran, on voyait Jude faire un grand sourire à Wally, durant un concert... ils étaient très proche._

-C'est quoi, ça alors ? Vous flirtez !

-Speed, arrête ça tout de suite, tu deviens ridicule...

_Mais le garçon n'écouta pas Jude. Il bouscula Wally_.

-Comment t'as pû me faire ça ? J'croyais qu'on était pote et...

-Ferme-la, Speed ! _répéta Wally, je ne sors pas avec Jude _!

-Prouve-le !

_Speed fronça les sourcils, et Wally fût pris au dépourvu. Il pris une grande inspiration_.

-Je sors avec Kyle.

-QUOI !

_Jude et Spiederman ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et se tournèrent vers Kyle, qui haussa les épaules. Wally avait l'air très très sérieux_.

-Mec, tu déconnes ? _demanda Speed, sous le choc_.

_Jude ne savait pas quoi dire, et Spiederman se rassit sur le fauteuil. Il avait l'impression que si il restait plus longtemps debout, il allait s'évanouir. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau, se servit dans un des verres posés sur la table, et commença à boire_.

-On comptait pas vous le dire si tôt... Mais comme tu as insisté... Désolé, Jude, tu es bien mignone, mais pas vraiment mon genre... Pas assez... masculine pour moi !

_Speed s'étouffa en buvant et fût pris d'une très forte quinte de toux. Jude lui tappa dans le dos, et quand il releva la tête, il s'apperçut que Kyle s'était rapproché de Wally et avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils étaient tout les deux morts de rire. Wally s'approcha de Speed et lui tappota gentillement l'épaule._

-Ne t'en fais pas, "mon chou", tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour ta copine, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !

_Il désigna Kyle d'un signe de tête, et tout les deux sortirent de la pièce. Spiederman resta un instant sans rien dire, puis enfin, il se tourna vers Jude._

-J'arrive pas à le croire... Dire que j'ai rien vu venir, alors que j'ai partagé une chambre avec eux pendant 6 semaines !

**FIN**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Review, pleaaaaaaase !


End file.
